


Human Contact

by frankenberger



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge Fest, Drunk Cannibals, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenberger/pseuds/frankenberger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will spend a pleasant evening drinking together by the fire. Hannibal has drunk a little more than he expected, so when he senses Will climbing into bed beside him, it's a little difficult for him to know how to react.</p><p>***</p><p>After reading all the wonderful fics that were posted for Hannibal Cre-ate-ive's #DrunkenKisses mini-challenge last week, my muse latched onto an idea and wouldn't let go. Shame I missed the challenge, but I felt this still needed to be said. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Contact

Hannibal heard Will as he came into the room, felt the bed shift as the other man clambered onto the mattress beside him. And he could smell him, that particular scent that was unmistakeable. Not the horrendous aftershave he used to wear, that had been washed away as they fell from the cliffs together so many months ago. He now wore a more subdued cologne, elegant, less of an assault on the senses. A subdued top note that allowed his natural perfume to shine through, the warm and musky essence of his sweat and breath. A heavy dose of dog, although by no means as strong or varied as it had been when he led his pack of strays in Wolf Trap. Tonight, his aroma was enhanced with a liberal peaty haze of whiskey and the bite of woodsmoke, souvenirs of a pleasant evening spent together by the fireplace, drinking and conversing.

Hannibal did not open his eyes or turn toward Will as the other man settled behind him, a warm weight against his back. He was regrettably drunk, a startling realisation as he had climbed into bed only to find the world spinning giddily around him. The only remedy for this dizziness had been to hold his eyes tightly shut and hope for sleep to claim him.

From the harsh sound of Will's breathing as the man shifted restlessly, he was probably in a similar state. "Get some sleep, Will," Hannibal murmured.

The empath made a questioning noise and snuggled closer, the soft curls of his hair ghosting across the exposed curve of Hannibal's neck. In his inebriated state, Hannibal did not feel alarm or confusion at this sudden gesture of intimacy, unexpected though it was. They had lived together for some time now, grateful for the conversation and company but never expecting more. It was a pleasant and platonic cohabitation. A cabin in the woods, two men, and a dog. Hannibal did not ask himself why tonight was the night that Will sought closer contact. He only felt a sense of gratitude that Will felt so comfortable in his presence.

Seemingly satisfied that Hannibal did not pull away from his closeness, Will huffed a sleepy sigh against Hannibal's neck. "You're drunk," Hannibal said, not unkindly. "Go to sleep."

In these close quarters, the scent of dog was particularly pronounced. Will must have taken the opportunity to bond with the animal before he went to bed. Despite his promises to make the dog sleep outside, Will was too kind-hearted to begrudge the poor creature some warmth on these chilly nights. Hannibal didn't mind, really. Encephalitis, who seemed to bear no malice toward the owners who would give him such a ridiculous name, was generally a well-behaved dog.

It seemed that canine affection hadn't been enough to keep drunk Will occupied, so he sought human contact instead. He whined plaintively, exhaling a cloud of whiskey breath. His rapid heartbeat thrummed against Dr Lecter's back.

"What do you want, Will?" Hannibal's confusion was tempered with amusement. Will probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. Thus far the interaction remained innocent, but he would still be mortified if Hannibal chose to remind him. If he managed to remember the events for himself.

Hannibal felt a sudden, wet swipe against his neck and stiffened, sobered by shock. He held his breath for a long moment, his mind reeling. "Did you-" he started, hesitant. "Did you just _lick_ me?"

Will made a low rumbling noise in the back of his throat. He may have been too drunk to articulate, but the meaning was clear. _Yes, what of it?_ It was a challenge, a call to arms.

Hannibal's stomach turned queasy somersaults as he very seriously considered taking a course of action they would both regret in the morning. Regardless of his own state of inebriation, taking advantage of Will's alcohol-induced loss of inhibition would be unconscionable. Summoning his last shreds of self-control, Hannibal shook his head. "No, Will. I can't do this."

The rough surface of Will's tongue flicked against Hannibal's skin once more, playful and teasing.

"As much as I would-" Hannibal said. Alcohol had loosened his tongue to the extent that he could not help but share his true feelings on the subject. "I have wanted this for so long. But not like this, Will. It would be wrong."

Will whimpered, shivering against Hannibal's side.

Hannibal sighed. "If this is to happen, I would prefer it to be when we are both in control of our actions." He lifted his hand, heavy and numb, to force the other man away. Will pressed his cool damp nose against Hannibal's palm, nuzzling against the warmth of his skin.

Cool. Damp. _Wait._

Hannibal's eyes flew open, the darkened room whirling merrily around him for a moment before his eyes adjusted. He turned onto his back, and gazed directly into the thoughtful eyes of a shaggy yellow golden retriever.

Hannibal issued a guttural curse in Lithuanian as the dog continued to watch him mildly with a lolling tongue, every canine pant a miasma of whiskey fumes. Encephalitis whined again, tried to lick Hannibal's face.

"Off the bed," Hannibal commanded. He clambered unsteadily from the bed, tangled awkwardly in the sheets. "Get off."

Encephalitis grinned sagely, settling down in the warm spot Hannibal had left behind.

"You know, dogs are considered as a perfectly acceptable source of meat in some countries," Hannibal said, but the dog only gave a satisfied huff, and went to sleep.

Grumbling under his breath, Hannibal staggered through the open door of his bedroom. Barefoot and clad only in pyjamas, he was keenly aware of the late night chill. He weaved down the darkened hallway, following the sound of Will's steady breathing.

Will's bedroom door was open, so Hannibal stepped inside without thought or hesitation. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped the blanket around his body, settling close to where Will lay on his side.

"No, Ceph. Down." Will's voice was muffled, blurred with sleep.

Caught by an impish whim, Hannibal made a short whuffing noise, and snuggled closer to Will's warmth. He nuzzled against the younger man's back, wallowing in the familiar scent he so loved.

"I told you before," Will said. "I don't want to play. Go bother daddy instead."

Hannibal rested his head in the curve of Will's neck, throwing his arm around the other man. He cleared his throat. "Daddy?"

Hannibal heard the sharp intake of breath as Will returned to full consciousness, freezing rigid against Hannibal's body. There was a long moment of silence, and the younger man spoke. "Hannibal?"

"Your dog is drunk," Hannibal said slowly, voice dark with accusation. "He decided to share my bed. At your insistence, evidently."

Will snorted, finally relaxing into Hannibal's embrace. "Well, Cephy adores you, Hannibal. Can't say I blame him."

"Hmm." Hannibal gently stroked the curls at the back of Will's head.

"Maybe the dog had the right idea." Will turned to face Hannibal, eyes sparkling in the gloom. 

Lifting his hand to Hannibal's face, Will trailed soft fingertips over the older man's cheek. Cautious, giving him enough time to pull away. Hannibal leaned into the touch, a gasp escaping his lips before Will leaned in to claim those lips with his own.

The kiss was shy, an imprecise close-mouthed press. Their noses butted together from the awkward angle, Will's stubble scraping lightly across Hannibal's chin. Hannibal tilted his head, his tongue darting out to test at the seam of Will's pout. 

Will moaned, parting his lips to grant entry. Opened against one another, their mingled taste was whiskey and wine, woodsmoke and all-consuming flame. Will's teeth grazed against the curve of Hannibal's lower lip, eliciting a growl as he nipped at the sensitive flesh.

As they kissed, soft and sweet, their limbs became intertwined beneath the sheets. Hands reached out to touch, exploratory and tentative at first, then purposeful as confidence and hunger grew. Hannibal finally pulled away, dark-eyed and panting. "Is this real?"

Will regarded him silently for a moment. "Woof," he said.

Hannibal paled, gripped by a sudden terror. Was this a dream? Was he- perish the thought- had he been...

At Hannibal's expression, Will shook his head, chuckled. "Jesus Christ, you are drunk." He reached out, tracing the outline of Hannibal's lips with the pad of his thumb. "Maybe we'd better hold off on this until you have a better grip on reality."

As Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal's body, Hannibal pressed their foreheads together, closed his eyes. "If this is reality, I never want to let it go again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha though seriously, I'm really glad that Hannibal didn't make out with a dog. That would have been... Ugh. Not exactly my thing.
> 
> I had to make Encephalitis a big-ish dog or otherwise the plot wouldn't work, but I'm in two minds about what kind of dog he would be. Settled on one of those fluffy varieties of golden retriever, in the end.
> 
> <3 to all of you!


End file.
